Talk:Hatsune Miku V3 English/@comment-4979838-20130708083736/@comment-4979838-20130710001134
@Shojo-chan cat What i was saying about her voice is its not meant to sound human and thats a good thing i undertsnad that but it seams there trying to get away from that and change her voice to something more realistic witch is really not good . IA , gumi and rin&len lately have gotten a langer number of more popular orignal songs (going by nico video ) miku has still bin getting popular songs but thy are mosly from the same people and of simller type as much as mikus popularity is growing more people listen to her older songs then then bother with newer ones, in the last year AI has really out done miku Im not debating what vocaloid is better or anything like that but miku needs something like what internet CO did with gumi native and gumi english that really keeping her voice wile increasing the quality . I use the turm failoid as a voice bank thats disapoinitng and doesn't live up to what was proimsed sonica being the prime exsample of this (dont get me wrong i dont dislike sonica ) im not talking about sales like i know this voice bank will likely out sell gumi english whos a wonderfull clear english singing vocaloid rather then this messy one procucers thy got for miku enlgish demo well the 1st one at least i may be wrong in saying this but he was one of the best so i cant agree with you on if it was in the hands of a better person , from what i have bin told from some one who has a much better understanding of crytpon voice banks thy have told me yess it would be posible to inprove on the demo sown but to get any kinda perfomance out of her would be very hard and limited so really. this voice bank could be used for saying things in a cleaer english then sown but singing would really need the song to be written with the limitatoins in mined so covers will be hard . anyway im not trying to be mean here to miku or anything like that im just pointing out this is really not a good thing for vocaloid right now it seams vocaloid is at a really good point with IA ,SeeU,Gumi really getting out there and lots of new wonderfull vocaloid really making lots of vocaloid fan with out any one having to bother with miku becouse there are lots of people who dislike miku's voice and its nice that there are optoins but miku has become kinda a figure head of what vocaloid and the minute there are crappy miku english covers all over the place it will put alot of people off really i know this voice bank has upset many miku fans as it is im not one of them im very happy witch the english vocaloid range we are getting in vocaloid 3 but for biggest vocaloid out there this is a fail for a voice bank if there trying to get into US ,EU, AU markects when alot of her apeal is this cute anime voice and it would of bin great if thy gave her a cute japanese voice speaking english for her english voice bank anyway if you like this voice bank then good for you i guess but most the people on this wikia are deep into vocaloid compared at the avrage vocaloid listen